Remember You
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Private telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya, bahkan untuk timnya. Ia benar-benar merindukannya. Skivate, rated T for safety. Bad summary. R&R please.


_A smile, and a face I can't forget_

_But that was long ago_

_._

_.  
><em>

_In this town_

_We shared some history_

_._

_.  
><em>

_As I look around_

_I remember how we used to be_

_._

_.  
><em>

_All the things he told me_

_._

_.  
><em>

_Is this the way that it's gonna be?_

_._

_._

_He won't come back to me_

_._

_._

_- Remember You -  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Remember You<strong>

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.**

**Warn : sebuah fic one-shot yang (sangat singkat) mengandung pairing Skivate, bergenre Supernatural, Angst, rated T *for safety*. Ditambah lagi OOC, alur kecepetan, dll. *?***

* * *

><p>"Skipper"<p>

Nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Private. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin di timnya. Seorang pemimpin memang sangatlah penting, tanpanya sebuah tim tidak akan bisa berdiri. Tapi, sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda. Semuanya tidak sama seperti dulu lagi.

Ia telah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Jauh dari Private dan teman-temannya. Mustahil untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Sekarang, Kowalski lah yang menjadi penggantinya. Ia lah pemimpin untuk sekarang, dan... selamanya. Tak ada yang bisa mengembalikan pemimpin yang dulu lagi.

.

.

Private menempatkan dirinya di pinggir platform, duduk sambil melihati air.

"Skippah..." Ia menyebut nama 'nya'. Berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Ya, ia memang tidak bisa melupakannya. Kemudian, ia mulai terbayang-bayang akan dirinya.

Sebuah wajah tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Wajah yang sangat tidak asing baginya, Skipper. Private teringat pada saat ia tersenyum kepadanya. Senyuman yang sangat manis yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Itu membuat diri Private ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyumannya.

Terkadang ia juga overprotective pada Private. Ya, itu membuat Private sedikit kesal, tapi juga bahagia. Dari semua anggota di timnya, Private lah yang sangat sering diperhatikan olehnya. Mungkin saja karena ia yang paling muda, atau... memang ada maksud lain? Private cukup heran mengenai hal itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ia maksud dengan selalu memperhatikannya? Atau jangan-jangan...

"Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan ini?" Private memukul-mukul kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ia kembali memikirkan pemimpinnya yang telah pergi itu.

Ia sering menyampaikan sesuatu pada Private. Semua kata-kata yang ia sampaikan pada Private, takkan pernah hilang dari pikirannya. Bahkan kata-kata yang terakhir.

**"Jaga... dirimu..."**

Itulah kata-kata yang Skipper sampaikan pada Private sebelum ia pergi. Private akan selalu mengingat semua kata-kata pemimpinnya itu.

Dan ia rindu dengan kebiasaan yang dilakukan Skipper. Ya, ia selalu meminum secangkir kopi dengan sepotong ikan dengan menggunakan cangkir abu-abu yang biasa ia gunakan di pagi hari. Entah kenapa ia selalu menggunakan cangkir itu. Selain itu, ia sering bertengkar dengan seekor lemur jangkung yang menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai 'raja'. Skipper lebih suka memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'ekor cincin'.

Ya, lemur itu selalu membuat onar. Setiap hari, selalu saja ada masalah yang dibuatnya. Ia memang tidak bisa berhenti mengganggu para penguin. Bisa dibilang, itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan sehari-harinya. Ia juga tidak pernah mau mengalah. Ia benar-benar 'tetangga' pengganggu. Itu sebabnya mengapa lemur itu sangat dibenci oleh Skipper.

Dan lagi, terkadang Skipper paranoid akan sesuatu. Ia kadang menganggap sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi. Terkadang dugaannya itu benar, terkadang juga salah. Tapi menurut Private, itu hanya kebetulan saja.  
>Skipper juga keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Ia pernah memaksakan Private untuk menggunakan <em>"Emergency"<em> nya agar mereka semua bisa kabur dari cengkraman Alice. Ya, siapapun yang melihat ketika Private melakukan _"Emergency"_ nya pasti langsung terkapar di tempat*. Memang tidak ada yang tahan dengan keimutan Private.  
>Ia memang penguin terimut di timnya.<p>

Mengingat semua itu, air mata Private mulai berjatuhan ke air. Ia mulai menangis. Sungguh sakit jika mengenang masa lalu bahagia mereka yang telah mereka alami bersama-sama. Lagipula, ia takkan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti dulu lagi. Ia bahkan tak bisa bertemu dengan Skipper lagi. Tapi ia tidak pernah berhenti berharap.

"Skippah... Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi, walaupun entah kapan." Ia benar-benar merindukannya. Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk turun ke markas.

.

Didalam, dilihatnya Kowalski dan Rico sedang duduk pada sebuah kursi. Rico menguburkan wajahnya pada kedua siripnya yang ia silangkan di atas meja. Sedangkan Kowalski hanya tertunduk lesu. Private memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Ya, mereka semua memang sedang berduka cita.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Beberapa hari kemudian -<em>**

Private berjalan keluar kebun bintang. Digenggamannya ada seikat bunga mawar merah yang indah. Ia baru saja memetiknya di suatu tempat.

Ia terus berjalan, hingga sampai pada tempat yang ia tuju.

Tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, ada sebuah pohon yang rimbun. Dan didepannya ada sebuah makam. Di batu nisannya tertulis...

.

.

**"R.I.P**

**SKIPPER"**

.

.

Private menaruh bunga mawar yang ia bawa di makam itu.

"Ini semua salahku... Jika aku yang terkena, pasti ia takkan seperti ini." Ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Skipper bukanlah tewas karenanya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Flashback -<em>**

Pertarungan antara penguin dengan para lobster sudah dimulai. Pertarungan itu semakin lama semakin memanas. Mereka menyerang musuh mereka habis-habisan tanpa henti.

"Kowalski, cepat habisi mereka!" Teriak Skipper sambil memukuli lobster disekitarnya.

"Aku sedang berusaha!" Balas Kowalski yang masih sibuk menghajar musuhnya. Rico dan Private pun demikian.

Para lobster terus menyerang para penguin. Tapi para penguin bisa mengalahkan mereka satu per satu. Walaupun jumlah lobster itu lebih banyak, tapi para penguin tetap bisa melawan mereka.

.

.

Lama-kelamaan, para lobster mulai berjatuhan. Banyak yang tergeletak di lantai. Para penguin juga mulai kelelahan menghadapi musuh mereka yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Dr. Blowhole, yang melihat itu langsung melakukan sebuah tindakan. Diambilnya sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya pada salah satu penguin itu, yaitu... Private.

"Katakan selamat tinggal padanya, Skipper!" Tukas Blowhole. Skipper mendengar perkataan Blowhole dan langsung berlari ke arah Private dengan cepat. Ketika pelatuknya ditarik...

.

.

**"DOORR!"**

.

.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tapi, semuanya terdiam dan menganga lebar, terutama Private. Didepannya, berdiri seekor penguin berkepala rata yang membelakanginya. Penguin itu langsung jatuh terkapar. Tapi sebelum itu, Private menangkapnya dengan cepat. Rico dan Kowalski pun mendekatinya.

"SKIPPAH!" Dada Skipper berlubang karena terkena peluru tadi. Banyak darah yang keluar dari luka itu. Private langsung menekan luka itu agar darahnya berhenti mengucur.

"Ugh... Private..." Darah mulai keluar dari paruh Skipper.

"Skippah... Tidak... Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Private benar-benar panik.

"Aku..." Tiba-tiba Skipper batuk darah.

"Skippah!" Mata Private mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Skipper yang makin lama makin melemah.

Pemimpin penguin itu mulai terengah-engah. Ia sudah tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya, ia mengangkat salah satu siripnya dan menaruhnya pada pipi kanan Private sambil tersenyum lemah. "Jaga... dirimu..."

Mendengar itu, Private langsung terdiam dan menangis. Tapi tiba-tiba sirip Skipper yang ada pada pipi Private terjatuh begitu saja. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Senyuman di wajahnya tadi menghilang. Private tak merasakan detak jantungnya lagi. Ia... tewas dalam gendongan Private.

"TIDAAAAKK!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Akhir dari flashback -<em>**

Private kembali menangis karena mengingat kejadian itu. Skipper telah melindunginya dari peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Blowhole.

Ia jatuh berlutut. "Kenapa tidak aku saja yang tewas? Itu akan lebih baik!"

Ia benar-benar marah. "Ini tidak adil!"

.

.

Tiba-tiba angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, membuat bulu Private tersisir olehnya.

Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang memanggilnya. "Private."

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Ia tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat.

Didepannya, terlihat sosok yang telah ia rindukan selama ini. "S-Skippah?"

Skipper hanya tersenyum. "Hai, Private."

"B-Bagaimana bisa?"

Skipper menaruh siripnya di pipi Private. Ajaibnya, Private dapat merasakan sentuhannya. "Kau tak perlu tahu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Private langsung memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu, Skippah!"

"Sudahlah, tak usah menangis lagi, Private."

Tapi Private malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau ini... ternyata tidak berubah ya?" Skipper tertawa kecil sambil melepas pelukannya.

.

"Dengar, Private. Aku sudah ada didalam sini." Katanya sambil menaruh siripnya di dada Private.

"Tapi... aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hm... baiklah, kau bisa menemuiku disini, oke?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak ada?"

"Aku selalu ada disini, Private."

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji."

.

Sebuah senyuman merekah di paruh Private. Ia pun berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah, Private. Saatnya aku untuk pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada Kowalski dan Rico."

Private membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus lagi, dan Skipper menghilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan angin itu.

Private benar-benar tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Akhirnya harapannya terkabul. Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi begitu saja. Ini memang keajaiban. Yang pasti, Private senang karena ia bisa bertemu dengan pemimpinnya yang dulu lagi walau ia memang tidak benar-benar 'hidup' kembali.

.

.

**- THE END -**

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : ya, sebuah cerita yang terlalu mengada-ada alias fantasy, bukan? Maaf, bila jelek, nggak nyambung, nggak jelas, ada typo, alur kecepetan, dan kesalahan yang lain. Dan kata-kata di atas yang sebelum judul itu bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam lirik lagu dengan judul yang sama. Dan kayaknya memang nggak nyambung sama sekali dengan cerita x_x

**N.B. : *ada di episode Cute-Astrophe.**

**Lianda Alshiraz, apa pendapatmu tentang ini? Maaf saya nggak bisa buat action atau charadeath yang ngena. Mohon dimaklumi :)**


End file.
